Sapphic Copulation
by Autorious
Summary: My entry for the Cullens Incarcerated contest...a long, long time ago. Enjoy! Reviews are always lovely, good or bad.


The buzzing of the overhead fluorescent bulbs hums quietly breaking up the monotony of the quiet that fills the twelve by twelve cement chamber. Darkness hovers in the four corners, while the harsh glow emitting from the walkway beyond my cell bars filter in; creating bars of light along the concrete floor. I lay with my eyes open staring at the white and blue striped mattress that's hovering above me, sending out groans and squeaks with ever twist and turn of its obese, snoring occupant.

I turn onto my stomach and turn my head to the side to gaze at my fellow bottom bunk mate. Her black hair is matted and greasy, she also lies on her stomach facing me and staring with a vacant look in her eyes. She's waiting and dreading, just as we each do every night. Waiting for the routine and hoping we dissolve into our beds and go unnoticed. Unnoticed by the vampires that lurk in the darkness.

Each night after lights our, they come silently and greedy; ready to take from each of us. They greedily drink from the comatose, resigned bodies. Most have given up any hope or thoughts of fighting them off; begrudgingly lying still while they have whatever remaining life force in them taken away. This has yet to happen to me and I am happy for once that I am bland and unnoticeable.

I've only been in for a month but quickly picked up on the way of things around here. Eventually all are taken; it's only a matter of time for me. In my time here, our cell door has opened three different times, all sending my heart flying in my chest knowing it was my turn but each time I was looked over. My other cellmates were the victims in those three times. I felt relieved each time and sickened by my thoughts. In those times, I buried my head the furthest into my flat, polyester pillow and prayed; prayed for vengeance upon these men who do this and strength to survive my six month stretch.

After these monsters feed, they leave with a solid clang of the door locking into place, adjusting buckles and waistbands as they walk away satiated for the time being. In the night, the women bond over this one common enemy and console one another in the aftermath. In the day, it's as if nothing had taken place and all is forgotten until lights out. Fights happen daily amongst the women, even in this very cell, on these cots were they've hugged and sopped up salty tears as one. The dynamic of these relationships are stupefying and overwhelming to witness.

I keep tucked into myself, avoiding stares or conversation with my other cell mates.

My eyes snap open to a resounding click coming from a nearby cell door, clanging shut with significance. Alice squeezes her eyes shut and clamps her hands over her inky, clumped hair and pulls out in frustration. Her breathing is becoming ragged and panting slightly. I neither hear nor see any movement from either of the two top bunks. Suddenly, Alice springs from her bed and heads to the cell bars, trying her best to peek out into the walkway. Her arms are silently flailing to the left, as if reaching. I go to her for consolation because to get this reaction from her can only mean one thing; Rosalie.

As quietly as possible I coax her back to my bed and lay down beside her shushing her and hugging her tightly. Her body is shaking with fear, still no movement from the other two occupants of our cell. Internally, I am the picture of panic and horror but externally I am calmed on only concerned for her well being, as well as Rosalie.

I the month that I have been here, I have made somewhat friends with Rosalie and Alice. My first day in the cafeteria played out like that from a true prison movie. Big, bulging brunette knocks my tray from my hands and commences to taunt me in front of all the on looking eyes of the lunch time crowd. I cracked a smile at the hilariousness of the situation. It really wasn't very original. Well, the behemoth thought the smile was for her and promised to "wipe that smirk off my face." Again, not a well thought line out on her part.

The scene escalated from there, me being shoved to ground, her attempts of straddling me and throwing heavy handed misguided punches at me. I only have heartedly deflected by it was effective enough. Moments into the scene, Rose and Alice stepped in and cut it short. Rose kicked the spitting, sweat mound of blubber in the back of the head, while Alice helped me up and looked me over for apparent damage.

What made them come to my aid? I have no idea and more than likely never will but was grateful for them regardless. After all I have a role to play. From that moment forward, the three of us have stuck together. I found out the two of them were tossed in here together on the same charges. They stole a car, but hadn't thought of it having On Star with the automatic cut off thing on the engine. The black Bugatti spluttered to a stop just beneath an over pass on the highway. The cruisers closed in on them in a matter of seconds; of course, because I mean the car wasn't a common one. I told them if they'd stolen a Honda they would still be cruising around in the thing. They didn't agree with me.

"Are you okay?" I whispered into Alice's hair, while she lay beside me.

She nodded a little but never offered any words of reassurance. The second click, signaling the end of this round came a few minutes later. Alice exhaled a long shaky breath along my cotton blue shirt. This night was over and the vampires were pleased once again. I went to sleep with Alice snuggled up to me and dreams of the vengeance and restitution to come.

The days came and went by just as all the other had before them. Wake up to night sticks clanging against metal, sludgy breakfasts, out to the holding yard for "exercise", and equally disgusting lunches and dinners. The days leak together, becoming a jumbled up existence in which you have no concept of time. A moment from two days before now seems like weeks ago. My time is at the two month mark and I am restless in my surrounding. I've had enough and am ready to leave this place. I'm taking my girls with me when I go.

I still have not fallen victim to the stalking silhouettes of the afterhours. I consider myself lucky but I'm impatient. It is time to put a plan into action. From what I gathered thus far, there are only two nightly attackers. The same men that rotate each night, choosing a different victim until it comes full circle and begins again.

Each looks to be mid thirties and equipped with the prerequisite protruding gut, officer's Whitlock and McCarty. Whitlock has blonde hair that slightly sticks out from beneath his cap and coffee colored eyes and McCarty has eyes the lightest color of blue that I've ever seen and not in an attractive way. Their ice blue and looks as if evil lurks just beneath them and only serve as his beacon to reign in his victims.

These are my targets.

Unknowingly Alice is part of this plan and I truly hate to involve her but I am left without choice. The day I decided to set said plan into action, a new guard shows up and puts a damper on things for me. He's attractive. I wait to see if he partakes in his colleague's night time activities. More days pass but he neither acknowledges their doings nor participates. I decide he is granted a reprieve. The new guard, Officer Cullen, is quiet in his duties. He is in charges of handling my cell block during our nightly routines of shower and being herded into our beds. He is silent during exchanges and only offers singles commands.

I am intrigued by him and his disposition. One night I stood in line waiting to be ushered into my cell. He stands with him gun resting on his hip while watching as we file in. I stare until he looks back. He stares. Finally, I am at the front of the line and I walk past him into my bed. When I turn he is still watching me as he slams the door shut, then walks away without a word.

This is the first time I've been noticed by any of them and I'm nervous about it. What if I judged him wrong and am now a sought after victim? I lay on my cot and watch amusedly as Jessica clambers up to her cot above mine. When she reaches it, her breathing is heavy and the bed squeaks as she immediately flops back from exertion and exhaustion. Alice and I laugh


End file.
